rollwithitfandomcom-20200215-history
OOS 43
Notunoth 17-20 (exact date uncertain), as the party travels on the cloud manta from Oceanside on the way to the Mirage Temple. It occurred during session 22. It takes place shortly after OOS 42. Transcript Ondo: "You ever wanna talk about your feelings Kiono?" Kiono: She looks at him, baffled. Her face is apparently stuck like this now. "What?" Veggrek: "I do." Ondo: "We know Veggrek." Veggrek: "I'm sad." Ondo: "We know Veggrek." Ondo shakes his head. This conversation doesn't feel canon, but he would like to slip back into it. "Sorry, what I meant was, how are you holding up? You have been very concerned about all of us but, are you alright?" He is sitting close to Kiono, and speaking gently. Veggrek: "...I was trying to be responsible, but I'm worried I was a coward in that fight." Kiono: "There is nothing wrong with keeping yourself out of harm's way. You still fought." Ondo: Ondo stops harassing Kiono and looks at Veggrek. "Oh dear, indeed. It was smart to use Burben the way you did." Veggrek: "Do you think so? Because Ondo got right proper hurt, and I feel like... I should have been in the way." Kiono: "And then you would have been... 'right proper hurt'. Perhaps in addition to him rather than instead of him. Dort was targeting you." Ondo: "Yes, if it came down to things looking rough, I was happier with you on the rooftop." Veggrek: "Well... if you're sure." Vale: "how did you use burben exactly." Veggrek: “Oh, we climbed up the side of a building so Dort couldn’t reach me with his axe.” Vale: “hm.” “kitano, dort, and dorianus...” “where exactly did dort and dorianus come from.” Veggrek: “I believe they were on the rooves.” Vale: “and it was mentioned that they....disappeared suddenly.” Ondo: "After we defeated Kitano and he disappeared into shadow, Dorianus teleported away with Dort." Vale: “teleported.” “disappeared into shadow....” it seems i need to do some reading into detection and teleportation magic again. why THEN. how. when and how will they do it again. how long were they in oceanside. how long were they in wolis. after a very long silence, vale approaches kiono again. “i seem to have torn my arm band slightly during the....incident.” Kiono: Kiono looks at her in confusion, then seems surprised. "Oh. I, uh... Are you asking me to mend it for you?" Vale: “it seems you are capable of it?” she shows the tear she is observing kiono very closely Kiono: Kiono looks at it, then tilts her head the way she's seen Ondo do, looking at Vale. "I'm.. honestly surprised you aren't capable of it." "But if you wish, I will do what I can." Vale: vale waits Kiono: Kiono waits in silence for the confirmation that this is actually what she wants. Vale: “if you would.” after the pause has gone on for a while Kiono: "Of course."'' She inclines her head, then digs through her bag for the orb. She retrieves it, turns to make sure she can reach the tear, and sits for a few moments with the two in her hands. Her eyes closed, head down, focused on the task at hand.'' Vale: vale is observing super intently “what manner of orb is that.” Kiono: She ignores the question, head down still. A minute later, she looks up, the tear unrepaired. She heaves a sigh and says quietly, as though mildly annoyed, "It is... an orb of Mending. But it.... seems to have... run out of charge for the time being. Perhaps... another time..." Vale: “ah. unfortunate.” Kiono: "Indeed... Perhaps we can... mend it traditionally...?" Veggrek: “I can try to stitch it up?” Vale: “no worries. i will try again with kiono later.” Kiono: "My apologies," Kiono says softly. She casts the orb a Look and stuffs it back in her bag. Vale: vale glances into kiono’s bag as she puts it back Perception to glance in Kiono’s bag Kiono: You can probably see, like, her journal in there. She has a few scrolls for the bow. Some sort of snack food probably. Category:OOS